snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Theodore Kinsley
Theodore Alvin Kinsley, (b. 6th June, 2066) was born in London, to two muggles by the names of John and Emma Kinsley. He received a letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on his eleventh birthday, and was sorted as a Slytherin student. He was Head Boy in his seventh year. He has a twin brother, Casper. And an older sister, Kathryn. Upon graduating Hogwarts, Theodore became an official chaser for the Quidditch team, Wigtown Wanderers. Biography Early Life Theodore was born in Watford, London in 2066, to a muggle couple by the names of Emma and Johnathon Kinsley. Growing up, Theo was a little monkey, especially with backchatting and sneaking into places that he shouldn't. Like the cookie jar, for instance. However, knew was smart enough to turn on the tears whenever he got told off, which worked a treat on his mum every time. Theo is an emotional boy anyway, but he certainly knew how to fake it, too. Theo has an older sister called Kathryn. She is twenty-something and has always picked on Theo. He doesn't like her very much. He also has a twin brother, non-identical, called Casper. Casper is a muggle, and since Theo became a wizard, their relationship became extremely estranged. His father is a business man, and is a deputy manager of a dental company in his area. It's not something that his father ever wanted to be, so he is constantly trying to find ways to better his career. His mother felt pretty much the same and has been a house cleaner for eight years. When Theodore got his Hogwarts letter, his parents were mortified and refused to believe it was true. It took a few letters to convince them, and a couple of I'll turn you into frogs if you don't let me go threats, that they eventually accepted it. Although, his big sister was very jealous, and their relationship has become rocky, too. Whilst Casper still talks to Theo, Kathryn doesn't bother too much these days. Education at Hogwarts First Year Theodore kicked off his first year of Hogwarts by peeing himself in the start of term feast. Yes, he was subtle about it, don't worry. He almost lost house points for throwing chocolate frogs at Mika, but he got away with it. Probably because he has such a cute face, you know? He jumped head first into classes, and has establish ed that Charms is his best lesson and Herbology is his worst, so far. He hasn't got LOADS of friends, but his main ones are Blue Gracae and West Odessa . Got a lil trio going on there. Along with his besties, Theodore made the Quidditch team despite his long battle with riding a broomstick. He got it in the end, though. Late November and early December, Theo fell ill with a bad of the flu. He had to miss his first Quidditch game cos of it! It took a lot of energy out of the boy, but he did manage an epic snow ball fight as the weather thickened. He is now in a long term BATTLE with a gang of girls, to win various fights. The next one was a pillow/hair flipping fight, during which Mordred cast a hair growing spell upon Theodore, and his NOSE HAIRS grew.... so he flipped them. Early March, Theo was preparing for his FIRST EVER Quidditch match, against Ravenclaw. He was scared, and it showed. He didn't score at all, but he made a good few passes and still managed to not get hit by a bludger! In his eyes, that was a success, event though Slytherin did lose. The NEXT match, was completely opposite. Instead of avoiding bludgers, he got hit by two of them. One by his arch nemesis, Oakey Gunter, and the other by one his BESTIES, Ella Bishop . Theo broke his arm, and got badly winded, but Slytherin still managed to win the match! Late May, the Quidditch Championship against Slytherin was to occur. Theo was terrified, because he had been lame at Quidditch ALL term. Whilst West swooped the first part of the match and scored an awesome SIX goals, Theo finally caught up and scored a further three. Slytherin lost the match, but Theo is HAPPY that he can happily try out next term, knowing he was somewhat good in his first year. Theo was excited to leave Hogwarts for the term, because unlike everyone else, he realized that it was STILL school despite all the magicalness. It was still boring. Though, he knows he'll miss Quidditch loads over the summer. Second Year Before second year had even begun, Theodore had already gotten himself into trouble. During a brief visit to the joke shop in Diagon Alley, he decided to harass a random girl to get her to drink some love potion. He didn't WANT a girlfriend or anything, he was just curious on how it worked. And he was hoping it would make her love her as a FRIEND or something, cos he was slowly losing his.... But it backfired, and Theo ended up with his first kiss. Unlucky, cos Theo wanted his first kiss to be with his wife when he was thirty. Oh well, it was something to brag about. Boarding the train, finally, Theo fell ill due to some dodgy sausages that his mum gave him for breakfast. The scary girl that had kissed him in Diagon Alley had followed him to the feast, getting everyone into heaps of trouble. Professor Scabior ended up putting a silencing charm on a bunch of the snakes, Theo included, but he didn't mind much. The first thing Theo did once he was back, was sign up for Quidditch. He's pretty cocky that he'll make the team no problem again. He actually attended pretty much 99% of all the tryouts, and the practice had done him WONDERS. Come early November, the rosters were posted and Theodore had made it as Chaser again. He was over the moon that the same team from last term were still constructed, along with some newbies. Classes were going well during Theo's second year, and he'd even joined the Herbology Task Force, of which the first task was to create something plant-like and give it to someone to make their day. Theodore ended up making a daisy chain, which he left on the doorstep of Professor Bellaire's office. The first Quidditch game was against Gryffindor, and Theo was as cocky as ever that they'd win. Maybe a little TOO cocky. It went well at first, and overall, he scored three times for Slytherin. However, their seeker was on form that day and caught the snitch three times. Just as the game was about to end, one of the beaters sent a bludger HARD towards Theo, causing him to fly off his broomstick and right into the stands. He almost died. After a traumatic experience in the hospital wing, Theo was soon up and ready for the next quidditch match against Ravenclaw. And this one was important, because they needed REVENGE. Theo scored a respectable two goals, making him the highest scoring Chaser of the term so far! Though, they did not win the match, Theo still loves his team. Since the Slytherin team got booted out of the championship, Theo was a little.... unenthusiastic with a lot of school related stuff, and was becoming more focused on his personal life. He soon developed a small crush on one his besties, Ella Bishop. Unfortunately, Ella already had a boyfriend, a stinking Ravenclaw, so Theo is kinda moping about. He is also about to embark on puberty....... Third Year Over the summer, Theodore had spent a lot of time with his best friend, West, where they went camping and also attended an awesome Quidditch match. It only boosted his love for the sport to a whole new level. Another happening in his summer involved Ella coming round his house for dinner and to meet his family. It was then when he declared his undying love for her, which of course, meant he was knocked back and heartbroken. From then on, all of his attention went on Quidditch and classes. Which was convenient because he soon made the team for the third term in a row! Slytherin lost the first game against Hufflepuff, all Alec Summers' fault, but Theodore still made the top of the leader chaser board, with his best friend shortly behind. Of course. The next game was a complete turn around, and Slytherin WON against RAVENCLAW, their main rivals. It was a great day, Theodore was very excited. As for his love life, things had developed in an unlikely way, involving a Ravenclaw called Isidora. She was good friends with West, and he had kinda set her up with Theo, for experimental kissing sessions. Despite being extremely nervous, Theo carried on kissing her for a ton of weeks and he eventually was completely over Ella. The end of the year was a good one for Theo, and pretty much everyone in Slytherin. They won the next match against Gryffindor, but just lost out to the cup to Hufflepuff. But that was okay for Theo, because they were still BACK. At the celebration tent, Theo spent it with Dora, who asked him to be her boyfriend. He said yes, of course! It was the perfect way to end a good year, even if the departure of his big sis Aurora was a HURTFUL one. Fourth Year After growth spurting all through the summer, Theo came back to Hogwarts with a totally new look after cutting off his silly hair and getting some clothes that actually fitted him. Personality wise, he was much more grown up too, ever since getting himself a girlfriend. The first thing Theo did was sign up for Quidditch, which he made again, obviously. No news there. But it seemed with all that going on, and being with Dora, that his friends took a back-seat. Apart from West of course but he was more like family. Theo totally didn't notice any of this at the time, though. He was quite happy going on dates, and exploring the big wide world of being in a relationship. Which didn't ALWAYS go to plan since his girlfriend was extremely curious about everything. By the end of the term, Slytherin had scored 600 points overall from matches, which bagged them the championship. Which was extra special since it was Dylan's last year at Hogwarts and as captain. But their final victory was cut short when a group of dementors attacked Theo and West on the pitch. Thankfully they had each other to cling hold of, otherwise Theo definitely wouldn't have made it. They were saved by Oakey's moose patronus, and Professor James' bear patronus. It was all a horrifying ordeal, one that Theo didn't think he'd get over any time soon. So when he got the GleeIceCream DISEASE, it was a much needed uplift. Fifth Year Theo's fifth year kicked off with a big shiny Prefect badge, which he was most definitely surprised about, to say the least. He was a Slytherin leader alongside Kat (Head Girl) and Derry (Captain) He was a little bummed to start off with that West didn't get the captain badge, since it had been their plan since forever, but he was still happy with Derry leading things, too. Things also changed in Quidditch for Theo, when he was given a new position to take care of. Keeper. He had mixed views on it to begin with, but at the end of the season he ended up with pretty good stats. It was nothing compared to his old chaser stats, though. He missed the position so much. A few months into the term, Derry had an unfortunate accident which meant she had to give up her captain position. As much as he was thrilled for his bestie, it definitely did suck for Derry. With this term came quite a bit of failure. It was the year of the OWLs for starters, and Theo was absolutely NOT ready for it. He prepped somewhat for the exams, but ended up only emerging with five passes out of twelve. As well as that, the Slytherin team failed pretty epically in Quidditch, too. Summer was up and down for Theo. He got his first ever internship in Diagon Alley, at the joke shop, which was awesome! Unfortunately he had to share this with Alexa Cambridge, but Sophie was also there to make it a bit better. It went okay overall, but Theo could tell straight away that the whole 'work' thing was gonna be toughy for him. As well as being busy with that, West convinced him to try out for the under 17s Quidditch team. He did, and he made it as one of the chasers! It was very awesome to get back into that position. Of course, not everything turns out well for Theodore Kinsley, and his long time girlfriend of two years broke up with him just before his sixth term was going to start. He was GUTTED, and it definitely put a downer on everything since he really didn't know what he did to deserve it. Sixth Year As Theo entered his sixth year, from day 1 it was a pretty miserable one. He was trying his hardest to get over Dora, which was difficult after spending so long together. It was hard to know what to do with himself, when he spent the majority of his time on his girlfriend before. So yeah, instead he stayed in the common room, a lot, just moping about. Quidditch was the only good thing going for him so far, and the team won the first match of the season, despite him still being unhappy in his new position as keeper. Another pretty relevant thing to mention would be the old age epidemic that hit Hogwarts. Theo was VERY pleased to not be affected by the disease, but it wasn't at all surprising when you found out what caused it. Touching people. Well, Theo didn't make a habit of touching people, so yay for that! Quidditch went a bit... downhill after their second win. Naturally they were very confident when they went against Hufflepuff in the championship, as they were stacks ahead of them points-wise. Unfortunately despite their great efforts, Hufflepuff destroyed them and cost them the championship. It sucked. Theo continued his role as Prefect during his sixth year and with that came the Prefect event. It would've been great if he had a girlfriend to spend it with, but he was single, so a valentine's ball was enough to send grumbles down his spine. To top it off, some idiot put him in charge of the kissing booth. It took him a long time to get into this 'activity' but he did end up giving out a couple of pecks. A few to some very lucky first/second years (on the cheek of course), a small amount of girls his own age, and one particular Ravenclaw that he had his eyes on before. He didn't know her name still, just knew her as the Mysterious Ravenclaw girl. He hadn't really seen her about since, so he pretty much shrugged off his mini crush on her and focused on a potential crush of one of his best friends. CRINGE. Theo was soon seventeen and that meant becoming OF AGE and gaining his apparition license. Which he did with no problem whatsoever. He finished his sixth year in good spirits, he had made up with one of his best friends Ella before she graduated, and most of all he was super excited to leave for summer. Especially to get out of school and show his family all his magic, his flying, and everything else. He also wanted to learn how to drive. Theo had made quite a few plans for summer - Germany with Dora, finishing off his time at the Under 17s Quidditch team, interning at the Daily Prophet and of course spending time with his best friends and family. So for the first time ever, he was feeling good about going back to school for his final term at Hogwarts. Theodore was determined to make it one to remember. Seventh Year The final year. It began with a big promotion to HEAD BOY. Much deserved, if you ask me. Naturally, Theodore was very proud of the achievement, and took every single opportunity to show off his badge and authority. All in all, seventh year was a quiet one for him. He really knuckled down for his final exams, and besides... it was pretty cold. AND Quidditch had been cancelled. Pretty much the lamest year of his entire time at Hogwarts. With this, he spent a lot of time to himself where he started to think about stuff. He had feelings for his best friend, Cassia, which he couldn't shrug off. It felt weird, so he kinda avoided her. Theo graduated with quite pathetic grades but thankfully was soon snapped up by a professional Quidditch team, Wigtown Wanderers, alongside bestie West Odessa and Mo Branxton. He was ready for the big, bad world! Physical Description Theodore has grown a lot since his first year, and is still growing. From what used to be a skinny little thing, he has now bulked out and gained a fair amount of muscle. He says it's his Quidditch physique, but he also works out a lot in his spare time. Theo has short dark brown hair (sometimes curly) with bright blue eyes, and has absolutely NO sense of fashion at all. He has quite impressive facial hair. Personality Theodore is an extremely pessimistic person, a former Slytherin student, who finds it very difficult to make friends. Years of being so judgemental on the different houses had lost him many opportunities to get into people's good books, but thankfully, he only cares for the friends that he has already. Of whom he was very protective over. Theo gets jealous very easily when it comes to his friends, for example, when Mo Branxton started Hogwarts, Theo instantly disliked him purely because he feared he would take his best friend away from him. This side of him shows no sign of disappearing. Theodore dislikes physical contact, even someone getting too close is sometimes too much. This seems to have improved since graduating Hogwarts, but he will still only hug someone if he really needed to. Friends of Theo, and enemies of Theo would see two different personalities. He's not a miserable, selfish human being all the time, but he is also very thoughtful and considerate. Especially with the ladies! Family Jonathon & Emma Kinsley His parents are muggles, who met when they were pre-teens at school. They were always excellent friends, until they graduated, where the pair lost contact for a few years. Three years and one email later, John and Emma had coffee and were almost inseparable ever since. They married soon after Kathryn was born, and then John pursued his business career. He was very busy when the twins were born, because it was so expensive to have three kids, he had to work extra. Emma worked as a part time cleaner whilst the kids grew up, where her parents would help out whenever she had to work. As soon as Kathryn was old enough to babysit, Emma increased her cleaning hours. Casper Kinsley Theodore's EVIL twin brother. Non-identical, of course. The twins were the closest of brothers for the majority of their lives, until Theo's Hogwarts letter came. Because Casper did not get one. Nope, he was a muggle. It estranged their relationship to an extreme extent and now, Theo is convinced that his brother has turned evil with resentment. He is very much a prankster, and hjs favourite victim is Theodore. Casper is pretty certain he will dominate the wizarding world one day. Theo tends to ignore him now, along with their older sister. Kathryn Kinsley Kathryn is seven years older than Theodore and Casper, so you'd expect her to be quite protective over her little brothers, but she really didn't care much for that role. Sure, when they were tiny, Kathryn loved to look after them and stuff, but since their attitudes developed, she is just annoyed by them. Although she does get on more with Casper than Theodore, purely because Casper has a brain to work with. Theo is too dim for her liking. She is, like the rest of the family, a muggle. Which she is quite unhappy about. She does resent Theodore but isn't evil about it, like Casper can be. Friendships West Odessa Theo and West met in Diagon Alley, after discovering a mutual love for chocolate frogs. As Theo had absolutely no idea about how things worked in the wizarding world, West introduced him to the awesomeness of witch and wizard cards. It didn't take long for Theo to fall in love with the cards, and the pair are now little entrepreneurs, planning on selling their rare (or not rare at all) produce to vulnerable people like first years. Or just puppy-dog eyeing the professors. When they went to Hogwarts, their next meeting involved West having Theo's back after he peed himself at the start of term feast. You know you're onto a good friendship when someone tips water over their trousers for ya. Nowadays, they are known as the 'terror twins' by Dylan, the captain of the Quidditch team, as they both made it as Chasers. And they 100% expect to make the team for the rest of their Hogwarts lives. Third year brought a lot of... changes. Physical changes that thankfully, West was going through as well. They often exchange worries about THINGS, which has only brought them closer really. More importantly, they discovered girls together. West was naturally better at the whole thing, and he ALWAYS seemed to pick girls that Theo wouldn't touch even if he was paid. Which is probably a good thing because it meant they wouldn't fight over girls. Being the good pal that he was, West set Theo up with one of his friends, Dora. Which worked out well since they lasted over two years, and when the inevitable breakup happened, Theo went straight to West because it was his natural instinct. He stayed with West a few days because his mum was getting on his back about it all. Blue Gracae Blue is Theo's bestie, along with West. They met in Diagon Alley, not getting off to the best of starts. First, by squabbling over puke flavoured ink, and then he called her a boy and she called him a girl - it's very confusing. They decided to put that meeting behind them as they joined Hogwarts, though, and they've been best friends since. Despite their constant arguing, Theo is very loyal towards Blue and couldn't imagine not being friends with her. Aurora Quinn Aurora is one of Theo's favourite people. And also a Slytherin, which scores her extra points. They met in the common room, and shared a love for chocolate frogs. She promised to give all of her witch or wizard cards to him 'cause she didn't appreciate them much, which went down VERY well with Theodore. Soon after their meeting, Theo was adopted as Aurora's favourite first year, and she was officially his favourite old person. They got each others BACKS, and Theo was glad to have a big scary old person on his side. As Theo got older, him and Aurora's relationship continued to get stronger, as a sort of brother and sister thing, which made her graduation extremely difficult. He ''cried, ''but they still keep in touch with letters. Cassia Somerlad Theo and Cassia are in the same house and year, which means they are automatic pals, it didn't even matter that she was a girl. They got to know each other better when they met with West and attempted to build a raft to go across the lake. She also agreed, at the feast, to help him and West rule Slytherin house. Because they needed a girl to help them with the reign. It made SENSE. Theo and Cassia had quickly become good friends, and they saw each other all the TIME. But the moment where Cassia became a bestie was when they met at the Humpback Witch Statue. Theo was there, being a super spy and looking for ghosts, and Cassia joined him. Together, they are Catty and Buttress, the Super Secret Slytherin Spies! During Theodore's sixth year, he started to get feelings for Cassia, after they danced together during one of Flamsteed's classes. Small, tiny feelings that he put off until graduation, but they were most certainly there. It wasn't until months after graduating that things developed for them. A spicy Halloween party for starters, following a couple of days later with Theo revealing his feelings. She felt the same, and the pair got together there and then. Dylan Montmorency Dylan was Theo's Quidditch captain, and next to Aurora, his favourite old person. He is awesome at Quidditch, and has been a great inspiration for Theodore, as well as being EXTREMELY supportive of him. Theo loves the team, possibly more than anyone else at Hogwarts. Ella Bishop Theo and Ella have quite an awkward friendship. They met at the snowball fight that was scheduled during the December downpour of snow. She almost killed Theodore with one of her snowballs, but he forgave her, naturally. Their next encounter was full of revelations. Theodore managed to find out that Ella had a crush on HIM and Alec. Of course, she didn't really. Theodore had just misinterpreted everything, as per usual.. It didn't stop him spreading the rumour, though! To his bestie, Blue. Blue broke the bestie code and told Ella what Theo had said, so the second year made her actual feelings clear. It is pretty much water under the bridge now, and the pair are still good pals. Although, his second Quidditch match has sent a hitch in their friendship, when Ella sent a bludger at Theo, and knocked him completely off his broom. He was mad. In his third year, Theo actually fell in love with Ella, though she didn't feel the same way and knocked him back. Unfortunately, their friendship hasn't been the same ever since. Still friends, of course, but occasionally quite awkward. Alec Summers Alec is one of Theo's very few GUY friends, and yeah, he's a Hufflepuff but never mind. They met during the infamous snow ball fight around Christmas time. They don't know each other crazily well, but Theo knows that he is a lot cooler than any other Hufflepuff guys he knows. COUGH - Oakey - COUGH. Alec also taught Theodore how to hair flip, though he didn't do a great job with that because he flips like he is having a fit. Theo is also scared of Alec's Quidditch skills. He is mad good at Quidditch. After Theo fell in love with Ella, his feelings towards Alec plummeted to an all time low. NOW, since the pair are together, Theo pretty much hates Alec. Which is a real shame. Isidora Miroslava Theo and Dora had been acquaintances up until third year, where their relationship got a little more defined. All thanks to West, who had set them up after Theo almost hit rock bottom from lack of girl action. They were initially kissing partners, nothing lovey-dovey, just kissing. And Theo was fine with that for a while, but there was something niggling in his heart that was allowing more and more feelings to grow each time he sees her. At the end of his third year, things developed a little more in their relationship, and they officially became boyfriend and girlfriend. After two years of being together, Dora broke up with Theodore just before their sixth year at Hogwarts. It put an instant downer on his term, and he struggled to get over it. Eventually he did, though, and Dora is one of his closest friends. One he especially likes to go to for advice. = Facts *Theodore dislikes physical contact with others. It has gotten better since leaving Hogwarts, but a fistbump is his comfort zone. *He loves Chocolate Frogs more than anything! The cards, too. Him and West have a little business going on, if anyone's interested in purchasing any. *Theo cannot swim. AT ALL. He even hates taking baths. *He has poor bladder control. *He enjoys playing spy games. *His alter-ego is THEOMAN....... okay not anymore - he's WAY too cool for that. *He loves Quidditch more than a lot of stuff. *Theo sucks at magic. Flying is more his forte. *He formerly had a secret crush on Professor Bellaire. *He likes joke products. Particularly fake poo. He likes to put them in annoying people's shoes. *He is terrified of ghosts, they would be his boggart in fact. *Theodore is portrayed by Aaron Johnson Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Class of 2084 Category:Quidditch Category:Muggleborn Category:Prefects Category:Head Boy Category:Alumni Category:Professional Quidditch Category:Wigtown Wanderers